Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 6$ and $y = 5$. $7$ $x$ $ + 4$ $y$ $ + 6$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(6)} + 4{(5)} + 6 $ $ = 42 + 20 + 6 $ $ = 68$